This Is Us
by TooLazyToLogIn1
Summary: Levi, a twenty six year old tea shop owner, is granted temporary custody of his baby cousin Mikasa. .
1. Chapter 1: Mikasa

**A.N: i dont own Aot! There are places where the story breaks up from past to present. I break it up by putting '...' to not confuse the reader. Please R&R. And if anyone wants to beta me that would be awesome! Anyways Enjoy~**

A little tea shop, stationed in the root of a small town, is owned by Levi Ackerman. The short man was wiping down all his cups watching everyone around him. He was very proud of his tea shop and how hard his workers worked. The bell on the door chimed every few minutes signalling a new customer coming in.

"Next customer please." Petra, a young petite strawberry blond woman, happily said.

Erwin, a tall blond sophisticated man, walked into the busy shop and watched all the workers running around frantically. Petra taking in orders, Eld behind the counter making the refreshments, Gunther serving them, and Oruo going around cleaning. While the owner, Levi, washed the dishes.

"Well isn't this place as lively as ever." Erwin chuckled. Levi finally looked up to his best friend and noticed the infant in his arms.

"You brought baby Armin with you." Levi walked around the counter and led him to an empty table.

"Come now. Say hi to your nephew." Erwin grinned as he placed the infant in the other man's arms. The baby fussing a bit as he was taken from his father's arms.

"If he even drools on me." Levi glared at the blond.

"Who are you trying to fool Levi? I am your best friend and I know you secretly love kids, I know you also babysit for your neighbor sometimes. "Erwin gloated.

"I brought over some tea." Petra set down the tea and cooed at the baby. "He's gotten bigger since the last time I saw him." Petra smiled at Erwin.

"Last time I brought him here he was a little past the newborn stage. He just turned four months yesterday." Erwin smiled at his baby boy. "Time really does go fast."

The door slammed open, making all the occupants look at the commotion. Taking that as her cue, Petra hurriedly went back to the register. A woman with brown hair in a messy ponytail and glasses walked into the tea shop.

"Can I get a double shot espresso. Actually make it as strong as possible. I've been up for a few days knee deep in research and have to be up for another few hours." Hange huffed out in one breath. Taking in her appearance Petra noticed a few things. The woman's lab coat was dirty and her glasses were really smeared.

"What a weirdo." Muttered Oruo, a middle aged man with slightly curly brown hair and an undercut. Making Erwin laugh.

"That is Zoe Hange. A bit eccentric but the smartest person I have ever met. She has written books varying from basic biology, history and modern medicine. Which she happens to be the founder of a few cures. Her vast knowledge is scary. I somehow convinced her to teach a class at my school." Erwin explained.

"Dr. Hange!" A blonde Man came rushing in. He held onto his knees trying to control his breathing.

"What is it Moblit?" She asked him.

"You forgot your wallet in the lab." He handed her the bag. Hanji chuckled as Petra sweatdropped.

"Thank you." The brunette paid and left the building Moblit in toe. Levi didn't stop staring at the brunette until she was out of his sight. Turning his attention back to Erwin.

"I had her over for dinner and Armin absolutely loved her." Erwin broke Levi from his thoughts.

"She's abnormal." Levi muttered.

"Well I have to get Armin to the daycare. My lunch is almost over." Erwin bid them all goodbye.

It was ten minutes to closing and Levi was wiping down the counters.

"I'll finish up go home Eld." Levi told him.

"Thanks Levi." Eld finished sweeping before heading out. The bells on the door chimed signalling someone had entered the shop. Hange slumped in taking a seat on the counter. Resting her head in her arms she began to snore a bit.

"This is a tea shop not a motel." Levi glared at her

"Motels are dirty. This is cleaner than any place I've ever been to." Hange yawned in her hand. "Ever think of opening up your own cleaning service?"

"Once but the thought of cleaning other people's shit made me stop." He placed a cup of tea in front of her. "It's on the house."

"My name is Zoe Hange, but all my friends call me Hange." Her face lit up in glee after tasting the tea.

"I'm Levi Ackerman." While he mopped around her his face grimaced when he caught her stench.

"I was in my lab for eighty six hours. The coffee from here is what kept me going I kept sending my assistant here on coffee runs." Hange got up from her seat and stretched. "I should get going, bye Levi."

"Zoe." He nodded at her. The moment she left, he stopped what he was doing and wiped down her seat twice. Once he deemed his shop clean enough he made his way home. Stopping at a gas station close to his home he heard two men gossiping.

"I saw Kenny the Ripper earlier. He had some kid with him." He heard one of the men speak.

"I wonder what he does with all these kids.." The other guy snorted

"Maybe he just killed the parents and is selling it in the black market." Levi crossed his arms glaring at the two men. He slammed his car door shut gaining the attention of the two men.

"Oh, how are you Levi?" The tall man began to visibly sweat.

"Get out of my sight." Levi told the men. He watched as the duo quickly got in their cars and sped out of the parking lot.

'What is he doing back in town?' Levi thought getting in his car. Parking in his driveway he noticed the familiar form of his uncle standing on his porch. He held a baby in his arms and dangled a cigarette from his mouth.

…

Four year old Levi was cold and hungry. His mother had left him in the motel room the night before. Levi sat down on the dirty ground of the room wondering when she was going to return to get him. His stomach ached from hunger it had been days since his last meal, he was absolutely starving. He could hear the door opening and people talking.

"Aren't you pitiful kid. Get up." A Gruff voice spoke up. When he didn't listen, the man dragged him up. "Are you deaf or are you just stupid?"

The man carried him to a car. The man drove in silence. Looking at the clock on the radio, it was a little past midnight. He made his way to the first open diner her could find.

"When was the last time you ate kid?" The strange man asked him. They were eating burgers and fries from some cheap diner.

"Don't know." Levi was in paradise as he shoved a handful of fries in his mouth. He never had his own plate when his mother did decide to feed him.

"Slow down kid, no one is going to take your food. My name is Kenny." Taking a drink from his cup he continued to observe Levi. The young boy was dirty and his clothes were loose on him and his sandals too small for his feet. His fingernails were either long or broken. His unkempt long hair made his face look much thinner than it was. He could see his bones from the little meat he had in his arms.

"I'm Levi." Loosening himself up a bit, Levi only ate three fries at a time. After they finished their dinner Kenny stood up from his seat and held out his hand for the boy to grab.

"Come on kid, let's go home."

...

"Kenny what are you doing here?" Levi walked up to the man. "Who's kid is that?"

"This Is Mikasa Ackerman your cousin watch her for the night." Handing the baby girl over to Levi, Kenny turned and looked at them one last time. "She's not kidnapped Levi. All her information is in that bag take good care of her."

Levi's watched Kenny walk away from them. He knew Kenny wasn't coming back for Mikasa. Levi laid the baby girl on his bed and called Erwin.

"Kenny left a baby at my house." He spoke.

"Well, hello to you too Levi." Erwin groggily spoke. "What did Kenny say?"

"He said watch her for the night." Levi huffed. "I don't think he's coming back."

"Tomorrow we see what we do, but for now watch the kid. Maybe he'll return." Erwin stated. Levi sighed when he heard Mikasa's cries in the next room. "Be at my house tomorrow at 8 a.m."

Hanging up he got the diaper bag and went to attend the baby. Digging through the bag for a diaper and wipes he found a manila folder and a white envelope with his name on it. Once Mikasa was asleep, he made himself a tea and opened the letter addressed to him.

_Mikasa's parents were killed and I was next of kin but I don't want a brat chasing me around. Keep her or put her in the system I don't give a rat's ass. I don't care what you do. All her documents are in the folder._

After opening the folder he found her birth certificate, pictures of her with her parents, and one of her with Kenny.

He rubbed his head feeling a migraine coming. His life just keeps getting more complicated. Could he do it? Would Mikasa be better with or without him? Would he be able to make sure she grew up nice and healthy? A picture of a blonde haired boy and a red-haired girl popped into his head. He slammed his hand down on the kitchen table.

'Damn it.'


	2. Chapter 2: Kuchel

A loud crash could be heard coming from the living room. Levi was quietly doing his homework in his bedroom. Just as Kenny had taught him, the small six year old boy hid under his desk. He sat there patiently waiting for the man's signal to come out. Pulling the chair in as close to him as possible, Levi hugged his legs close to his chest. The young boy strained his ears as much as he could trying to hear what was happening out there.

"I came here looking for my son. I know he's here." He heard the familiar voice of his mother coming from the living room.

'Mother…" The boy sadly thought.

"Kuchel. You left him in a motel room two years ago, you're barely looking for him now?" Kenny sneered at her. The brunette man watched his sister move around his small home. She looked worse than he had ever seen her. She was dirty and her clothes were torn a bit. Her once light blue shoes he gifted her were now a dirty grey and ripped on the sides. Her cheeks were sucked in and her high cheekbones very prominent.

"Two years Kenny? it's only been two days." She stumbled onto her knees to look under his couch and dining table. Grabbing on to the closest thing near her, Kuchel steadied herself in her drunken state. "I just want my son back."

"He's not here." Kenny crossed his arms, he chance a glance at Levi's bedroom door.

"You're lying to me." Kuchel barged into the nearest door with Kenny following right behind her.

"Don't go barging into other people's rooms." Kenny looked around the room for any sign of the young boy. Noticing Levi's hidden form, the older man discreetly made his way to stand in front of the desk shielding Kuchel's frantic eyes from Levi.

"He's in this room, isn't he?" Kuchel looked under the bed and dug through the closet,

"See he's not here. Get out of my house Kuchel." Kenny glared at her.

"Move Kenny. I'll leave when I find my son." Kuchel pushed him out of her way and moved the chair. Her eyes lit up when she saw her only child. Levi was rolled up into a ball trying to avoid looking at her. Grabbing his arms, Kuchel pulled the young boy into an embrace. "Levi! Mommy finally found you." She cried out.

"Fuck." Kenny muttered under his breath and ran a hand through his short brunette locks in frustration.

"I had been looking for you everywhere sweetie. These past two days have been hell without you. Mommy hasn't been eating or sleeping because she lost you." Her tight embrace suffocated Levi. Letting him go she got up and took his hand. She led him out of the bedroom with Kenny following in toe. "Come on Levi, we have to go."

Levi looked over at Kenny with unshed tears in his eyes. Silently pleading him to do something to help him, he wanted to stay in this room. He wanted to stay in that house with Kenny. He didn't want to sleep in a different motel room every night or in the back seat of a strangers car.

"Kuchel, you can stay here. I have a guest bedroom that you can have." Kenny sighed. Kuchel shrugged her shoulders and agreed to his offer.

…

Erwin turned the page of Mikasa's custody agreement Kenny had left for Levi. Placing the important papers down neatly on Levi's coffee table, Erwin faced the shorter man.

"All these documents are legal Levi. Kenny has full custody of Mikasa." The blonde stated. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Levi frowned. The dark haired man held on to the sleeping four month old baby and rubbed circles on her back. "I don't want her in the system. But they would probably do a better job than I can."

"You've changed Levi. When I first met you, you were so angry all the time. If anyone even tried speaking to you you would walk away. But now you own your own business you go out every so often with your workers. If anyone could raise Mikasa to be a respectable young woman, it's you." Erwin praised him.

"She cried all night. Everything I did was wrong. She doesn't like me." Levi frowned.

"She's in a new place with a strange man. Of course she's going to cry. Give it at least two weeks before you make any rash decisions. I'll give you my colleagues number so he can give you information to get you full custody or papers to adopt her out."

"Who in their right mind would give that asshole full custody." Levi tsked.

"It was either him or your mother. Who would you have chosen?" Asked Erwin.

"You or Petra." Levi deadpanned. Mikasa moved around in his arms.

"Kenny wasn't the worst." Chuckled Erwin. "Think it through Levi. You would be a great father figure to Mikasa. We would all support you. Two weeks from today I'll have an appointment for you ready." Erwin got up from his seat. "Well I should be heading out."

Levi watched the wall with void eyes. What if he screwed up Mikasa and she turned out to be just like him? Or worse like his mother. The Ackerman name was a curse. She was innocent and didn't deserve the hand she was given. Her parents should be alive and she should be in her mother's arms.

After Mikasa woke up from her nap Levi made his way to his neighbor's house. He held onto Mikasa waiting for the door to open.

"Hello, Levi. I thought I heard a baby crying last night. I went to check on Eren and he was still sleeping." Smiled Carla. "Come in I just made some tea."

"This is my cousin Mikasa. I have temporary custody of her." Levi sat down at her dining table.

"I'm here to help you in any way possible." She smiled.

"That's the reason for my visit. I don't trust anyone else to babysit her while I work. I'll pay you any amount of money you ask for." Levi told her. Carla happily agreed.

The small Cafe was very calm only a few customers were currently enjoying their coffees. The three workers were standing idly around. Petra wiped the already clean counter for the umpteenth time.

"Where's Levi?" Erd looked up at the clock, it was a little past four.

"It's not like him to take personal days." Petra commented.

"He texted me last night to see if I could open for him. He said something came up." Gunther explained to them

Hange sat down at the corner of the cafe. She found the couch surprisingly comfortable. Reading over the curriculum Erwin gave her Hange took down notes. Originally she was to teach general biology in a portable classroom. Luckily, Erwin found an opening for her to teach the AP class in her own classroom. The semester coming up would be her first. She was beyond excited. She needed a small break from her lab. The past seven years of her life were spent on research. She wanted to shape young minds and show people why she fell in love with science to begin with.

It was around eight o'clock at night when Levi was driving home from the store. He looked at Mikasa peacefully sitting in her car seat before looking at his passing tea house. The shop would be closing in less than an hour Eld was more than likely cleaning the almost empty store. Spotting Hange's car parked outside he made a rash decision in stopping by his tea house. Walking into the cafe with Mikasa strapped to his chest in her baby carrier, Levi nodded at Eld in acknowledgement. The tall blond noticed the short man eyeing the brunette woman sitting comfortably on the sofa reading from some papers.

"She's been sitting there for eight hours. Has only been drinking coffee." Eld eyed the baby in his boss's arms.

"Hey four-eyes." Levi called out to her. He frowned when she didn't answer her. "Oi shitty glasses." He kicked her foot off of the table she had them on. Jumping up a bit in surprise she looked up at him and gave a wide smile.

"Hey shorty." Scooting over a bit she patted down the sofa signalling for him to sit down. Levi carefully sat down next to her, making sure Mikasa wasn't hurt.

"I told you this was a tea shop and not a motel room." He harshly stated. She noticed the small sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

"This place is far cleaner than one. Might have to pay for a night here." Hange placed down her notebook and gave him her full attention. "I noticed you sell more coffee than tea here, so it's really a coffee shop that also sells tea. A cafe if you will." Hange chuckled at her lame joke. Mikasa began to fuss in Levi's arms. "Is that your baby?"

"She's my cousin." He rocked the baby trying to calm her down. Hange felt a bit giddy at the news. The tea shop owner interested her in a way that no other person ever had.

"She's hungry." Hange smoothed out the baby's hair a bit.

"How can you tell?" Levi asked the brunette.

"She's trying to eat her little fist right now." Hange offered to take the baby while he made her a bottle. Levi wanted to decline at first, not trusting anyone with the infant but gave in. There was a small voice in his head telling him Hange was trustworthy. While making Mikasa her bottle Levi noticed a lone croissant sitting at the table. He eyed Hange from the kitchen thinking back to Eld's previous statement. Taking Mikasa back from the brunette he handed her the bread filled with cheese.

"I'm not really hungry." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, a loud rumble came out of her stomach. Turning red in embarrassment she waved the sandwich away again.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked her.

"This morning I had toast before leaving my house." Hange chuckled a bit. Levi rolled his eyes at her before shoving the food into her hands.

"Eat." He growled at her, Hange silently ate as she watched Levi bottle feed Mikasa. She noticed the bags under his eyes and the looks of exhaustion he had shown the past few days. Getting up from her spot she stretched her arms up revealing the small piercing on her belly button. Gathering up her things, Hange messily threw it into her bag.

"I should get going." Looking at the duo one last time before leaving the shop Hange smiled. Levi watched her from the window making sure she safely got into her car.

"She's interesting. Petra loves talking to Hange." Eld spoke up from the other side of the shop gaining the attention of the short man. Eld curiously looked at the baby once more. Tired of his questioning looks Levi finally decided to answer his unasked questions.

"This is my cousin Mikasa. She'll be staying with me for a while." Levi told him. After helping Eld clean and close up the tea shop Levi finally headed home. Throughout the night Levi barely slept and the moment he felt himself drift off a bit Mikasa would begin to cry. The man was frustrated and tired and all Mikasa wanted to do was be carried.

Once morning came he felt a pang of guilt when dropping off the crying infant at his neighbor's house. The small cafe smelled of croissants as a fresh tray was set out of the oven to cool.

"One plain black coffee and green tea to go please." A tall blond man smiled.

"You're Hange's assistant, right? Moblit Berner. Petra asked him. The strawberry blond woman loved getting to know all the customers. She has heard many interesting stories from them. Some people had travelled to different places and she loved hearing about them.

"Yes Miss Ral. She's been holed up in the lab since midnight." Moblit yawned. Catching a whiff of the fresh bread aroma his stomach growled. "Can you add two croissants with ham and cheese? Dr Hange is writing a book right now so I've been proofreading all night."

"What kind of book is it?" Petra asked him.

"We just got back from an expedition. We were in a small village in the outskirts of the Shiganshina district. People were getting sick out there and we went to help out. She's writing about her experience and about the disease we found and cured. It's more a scientific journal than a book really.

"That's interesting you guys must travel a lot. When do you guys go out to travel again?"

"Hange is restricted from traveling right now so maybe not for a while." Moblit answered her. "While out in the village a medical supply van with eight people in their were caught in a surprise storm. The van lost connection." Moblit gained not only the attention of Petra but the few people around them. "They had gathered anyone who had reconnaissance experience and loaded them with equipment. Hange was injured out there because of my stupidity. When we arrived back to the village she assured me she was okay and it wasn't my fault."

"That sounds like straight out of a movie!" Petra was in awe. "I'm sure Hange doesn't blame you."

"No, she doesn't. It took two months for her to recover but now she's the same old Hange." Moblit grabbed his items and smiled at the petite girl. "Thanks for the talk Petra. I really needed this after recounting the whole traumatic event all night."

Petra wiped down the machines as she waited for new customers to arrive. The bells on the door chimes signalling a new customer. Petra did a 180 twirl and smiled at the couple who just arrived.

"Welcome!" She happily walked over to the small table they situated themselves in and smiled. "What can I get you?"

"A chamomile tea for me and an iced coffee for my boyfriend." The girl smiled at the short redhead.

"Coming right up Miss Yoshino." Petra nodded before going back behind the counter.

"She remembered my name!" Yoshino gushed. "Petra is so nice and pretty."

"Don't go breaking up with me to go out with her." Muttered the young lad next to her.

"Please, like I stand a chance with her."

Levi kneaded the dough for his homemade bread. The past few nights had been draining him. Mikasa wouldn't stop crying throughout the night. He didn't know what to do to make her more comfortable. He was a terrible guardian to her. He felt as if he was failing her in some way. Dismissing his thoughts he went back to concentrating on his job. Hours past and the time to close was rapidly arriving. Hange crawled into the shop making her way to the couch.

"Coffee." She muttered, throwing herself on the couch she faced the short man. "I need coffee."

"Hey four-eyes. I just cleaned out that couch don't dirty it with your grimy hands." Levi's scuffed at her. Rolling over Hange ungraciously fell on her face. "I just cleaned the floor too."

"Shorty make me the biggest strongest coffee you have." She got up from the floor and sat at the counter. She drank her coffee as Levi cleaned out the machines. "How's your baby?"

"Shity as ever. She won't stop crying." Levi stated.

"She's with a grumpy Troll. I don't blame her." Zoe laughed as Levi began to squirt her with water. "Okay, I surrender. Have you thought of doing something that would remind her of home. A song maybe? She is four months old, you could be surprised on how much babies are aware of."

"I'll try that out tonight." LevI looked at the time on his phone and led Hange out. "I'll walk you to your car."

"If you ever need any help shorty I'm here." Hanji Grinned at him getting in her car.

"Good night four eyes." Levi walked over to his car.

The baby was showered and fed crying her lungs out in Levi's arms. He couldn't do this. Mikasa would have a better life without him. This family was all sorts of fucked up.

"You would be so much without me." He kissed her forehead and began to hum. His mother flashed into his head for a second. He laid down on the bed with Mikasa cuddled up against him.

Rock-a-bye, baby, in the treetop

When the wind blows, the cradle will rock

When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall

And down will come baby, cradle and all

Baby is drowsing, cozy and fair

Mother sits near in her rocking chair

Forward and back, the cradle, she swings

And though baby sleeps, he hears what she sings

Rock-a-bye, baby, in the treetop

When the wind blows, the cradle will rock

When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall

And down will come baby, cradle and all

Rock-a-bye, baby

Rock-a-bye, baby

Rock-a-bye, baby

Rock-a-bye, baby

Rock-a-bye, baby

Today marked six months of his mother moving into Kenny's home with him. Kenny splurged a bit by buying a small cake with the number three on the top. Today was exactly ninety days of Kuchel being sober. Levi happily ate his cake watching his mother and uncle bicker with each other. When Kuchel first appeared at Kenny's door she was extremely pale and skinny. Now Kuchel had a healthy glow to her. That night Levi slept in his mother's room curled up to her side as she sang lullabies to him. Levi felt content with his life so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi looked over at the clock. He woke up half an hour before he had to. Looking down at the small baby laying on her back he brushed away her stray hairs and carressed her small cheeks. Last night Mikasa slept so peacefully. It was the first night she didn't wake up at odd hours of the night.

"If you can speak I won't tell anyone. Do you want to live with me or with someone else?" He asked her. Levi groaned when the four month old baby didn't respond. What if he adopted her out to some strangers? They could hurt her and he wouldn't be there to protect her. If she were to stay with him, he wouldn't be able to give her much. Just the things she needed. Opening her eyes, Mikasa looked up at the man and gave him a toothless smile. He ran his hands down her short ebony locks.

"I don't want you to be treated the way I was growing up. You deserve much better than me. I'm not worthy of you." The broken man whispered. Mikasa traced Levi's face with her chubby little baby fingers. He watched her for as long as he could before he had to get ready for the day. Today he was to meet Erwin and tell him his decision on what he was going to do with Mikasa.

Walking into his tea shop, he noticed Erwin sitting at a table by the window. Gunther, Petra and Oluo quickly crowded around the short man looking between their boss and the baby in her stroller.

"When did you have a baby Levi?" Gunther asked from Levi's left side.

"She looks just like you!" Petra stated as she crouched in front of Mikasa. "May I hold her?" Nodding his head yes, the strawberry blonde girl unbuckled the baby girl and grabbed her.

"I didn't even know you were dating anyone." Gunther looked at the baby in Petra's arms. Mikasa pulled away from the petite woman and started to cry. Petra rocked Mikasa back and forth hoping to calm her down.

"She doesn't like people." Levi commented as he took the baby back. Once in her cousin's arms Mikasa stopped crying and laid her head in Levi's chest.

"You don't need to have a girlfriend to get someone pregnant." Oluo stated from Levi's right side. Said man felt his left eyebrow start to twitch.

"Explains why you've been taking more personal days." Petra looked over at the short man. She smiled as she watched Mikasa calm down.

"Is your baby momma a customer from here boss?" Oluo asked him.

"If it's a customer I think i know who." Petra said in a sing song way.

"Get to work or I'm cutting all of your pay." He glared at them.

"Good afternoon Levi." Erwin smirked at the shorter man. Erwin immediately recognized the dark circles under Levi's eyes. After having Armin, Erwin's sleep schedule changed completely.

"I've decided." Levi sat Mikasa down on his lap. "I'm keeping her. I don't trust strangers with my cousin."

"I knew you would. I made an appointment for you on Friday with an attorney. This guy is kind of odd but he is the best in his field."

"I can't afford the best Erwin." Levi glared down at the table.

"He owes me a favor and is in need of a pro bono. I put in a good word and he agreed." The blond smiled at the young baby. Mikasa babbled with them also wanting to be part of the conversation.

"What if I'm denied custody?" Levi's grip on Mikasa tightened a bit. "How long would it take?" How long for them to rip her out of his arms and placed into a stranger's home where she could be hurt.

"It could take months maybe even years, but during the trial she will be in your care." Erwin answered him. Levi's body stiffened a bit. There was no way someone would give him custody of a baby. "I know what you're thinking. It'll be okay Levi. Trust me."

"You don't know that Erwin. There's a good chance she would be taken from me." Levi brushed the girl's hair with his fingers.

"You're thinking the judge is going to look at your record and deny your request. She gets taken from your custody and goes to a stranger's home where they beat her and you can't do anything about it. It is a possibility. It can and has happened to other kids, but have faith in me Levi. I wouldn't let Mikasa be placed in a home like that. I would take her in my care if it really came down to that." Erwin patted his shoulder.

"I trust you." Levi looked up at Erwin.

"Welcome to the single dad squad." Grinned the blond. The duo turned to the door as the bells chimed, signalling a new arrival. Hange strutted to the counter ready to order when she spotted the trio.

"Dr Hange! How was your first day?" Erwin motioned the brunette over.

"I didn't get much teaching done. They were all curious about places I've travelled, things I've seen and my experiments. Other than that all my students seem really nice and smart. I noticed the classroom is pretty big so I'm gonna have some class pets." Grinned Hange.

"Hange, this is my longtime friend Levi Ackerman. Levi this is Zoe Hange." Erwin smiled.

"I've had the displeasure of meeting her." Frowned Levi.

"Is it bring your cousin to work day, Shorty?" Zoe was close to ruffling the baby's hair before a hand swatted her away.

"Go wash your filthy hands before touching my baby." Levi glared up at her. Erwin chuckled as he watched the duo. Hange walked straight to the bathroom.

"I should take my leave. Armin gets cranky when I don't see him every couple hours." Erwin put on his coat and picked up his suitcase before heading back to the high school.

"Erwin is a nice guy." Hange ran her hand through Mikasa's fine delicate hair. "So was I right? Was it just gas?"

"The way she shit after I gave her the medicine you recommended was literally the whole week's worth in one go." Levi grimaced down at the infant. "Like a grown ass man. I have an appointment with an attorney Friday. Sign some papers and wait a few weeks to see if I am approved custody."

"Shorty, Mikasa belongs in your home. You really love her." Hange grabbed Mikasa's small hand and rubbed circles on it. The baby looked up at the brunette and began to babble. "You wanna stay with your cousin, don't you Mikasa?"

"Do you want to hold her?" Levi asked her. Nodding her head yes, she gently grabbed the baby and placed her on her lap. Levi watched as Hange gently patted Mikasa, running her long fingers down her ebony locks.

"When was the last time you ate Four eyes?" Levi asked her.

"Moblit brought me lunch to work today." Hange stated.

"Do you ever cook at home?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"On my days off. I prep meals for the whole week then go see what Moblit is doing in his lab." Hange answered. "I'm really happy that Moblit has his own lab now." Levi watched as Mikasa laid back on Hange's stomach. The baby was ready for her nap time.

"I need to get her home now." Levi stood up from his seat and was handed the babe back.

"Bye Shorty. I'll see you tomorrow." She grinned at him. Waving goodbye to his workers they all gave him wary looks. Petra was quick to smile at him and bid the duo goodbye. Getting home Levi placed Mikasa in her barely used crib.

"Get used to it brat. My bed is off limits from now on." Levi cleaned up his home a bit and had a quick dinner before Mikasa woke up crying. Sighing Levi made the baby a bottle and took her to his room. Laying next to him she greedily drank all the formula she was fed. One of her hands held the hand Levi used to hold her bottle up and the other traced lines all through the man's face.

He wondered if his mother ever cared for him the same way he cared for Mikasa. He bathed her, changed her, fed her and talked to her. For the short time he has had Mikasa in his custody he had finally gained her trust, she was bigger now, ate more, and even rolls over on her tummy now unlike before.

"I'm only doing this because when I'm old and in diapers I'll have someone to wipe my ass too." He told her. Mikasa's chubby baby fingers curiously held on to his lips as he spoke. The way she looked at him was like no one ever has. Hell would freeze over before some court could take the baby away from him because only he could protect her. He loved the baby in his care. He looked over at the picture of his mother and he wished, no he hoped that, she cared about him. Even if it was just a little bit.

…

Levi stood in front of Kenny with his arms crossed. Kenny had dragged him to the backyard the moment the older man had returned home from a business trip. Today marked a year that Levi came back to live with Kenny.

"You need to learn how to defend yourself kid. I won't always be around." Kenny tossed the fifteen year old a pocket knife. "Now come at me with all you got."

"I'm not going to fight you." Levi spat out. In a matter of seconds Kenny had the teen pinned down to the ground with a pocketknife to his neck.

"What do you do when an enemy has you down in this position Levi? You got two options. You piss your pants or you fight. It's kill or be killed." Letting Levi go, Kenny waited for the boy to get up to start talking. "Have you noticed the change boy? There has been a shift here in the streets. New drugs and weapons that are only seen in the main city have been brought here. There's a war coming and if you're defenseless you'll be dead. Any idiot can fire a gun, but fighting with your hands will give you an advantage when you don't have a weapon on you."

Truth is Levi had noticed, all the boys over the age of fourteen were being recruited. Killings were happening every day in his area, even the innocent people weren't safe. One of his classmates was just killed the other day because of gang affiliation.

"Ah!" Levi let out a war cry as he went in to attack, throwing strategic kicks and punches at Kenny.

"You're not trying hard enough! What are you going to do when those two brats that are always hanging around you get attacked? Are you gonna cry? Or protect them?" Kenny laughed.

'Farlan… Isabel…' Looking at Kenny with a new determination he went in to attack. 'I'll protect you both.'

After the days training Kenny and Levi sat down for a small break. Levi was panting hard eyeing his forming bruises. Looking over at the older man, Levi noticed Kenny didn't even look tired. As if he was trained for hours of combat.

"Tomorrow we will be going over gun safety and when to use them. Every Tuesdays and Thursdays we will meet at the shooting ranges after you get off school brat." Kenny took a drag from his cigarette.

…

'Why am I thinking about them now?'


	4. Chapter 4

Kenny was leaving for a week long business trip. His bags were packed and in his trunk ready for him to leave. He leaned against his living room door watching his sister sleep on his couch. Lately she had been acting very weird. She was getting phone calls at odd hours of the night. She was being very discreet whenever she left his house. He could see she was getting back to her drug addiction. Her temper was very low, she didn't eat as often as she used to and she would only sleep when her body crashed.

"Hurry up brat, you're going to be late to school." Kenny called out harsher than usual hoping Kuchel would wake up. While the older man didn't mind caring for his younger sister while she was recovering from her years of drug abuse, he had his limits. His melting point was taking care of his sister who was beginning to use drugs again. "Kuchel wake up." Kenny shook the twenty five year old woman. Levi watched the thirty year old man from the front door.

"What is it Kenny?" She groaned as she sat up on the couch. She came home around three in the morning after a party at her friend's house.

"I'm leaving on my trip. I better not come home to a pigsty again. None of your friends are allowed to stay the night Kuchel." Kenny crossed his arms at her. "While I'm gone try looking for a job."

"I don't have work experience and it's not that easy." Kuchel yawned and stretched her arms.

"You're still young Kuchel. You're not some old woman. When I get back, my house better be clean." He warned her before leaving the house.

…

"Levi Ackerman, Pixis will see you now." Hitch, the receptionist, looked up at him from her seat. Nodding his head, the short man knocked on the wooden door. A blond woman opened the door and led him in.

"Hello, I am Dot Pixis, your attorney. Smith speaks very highly of you." The bald man shook his hand. He pointed at the female standing behind him. "This is Rico Brzensca. She'll be shadowing me through your whole case. Now sit down tell me a bit about yourself."

"I own a shop, it's called 'Tea House.' It's downtown." Levi stated. After a few minutes of silence, Pixis continued the conversation.

"You have quite a record here Mr Ackerman. A sketchy background, high school dropout, speeding tickets, grand theft auto charges, ex gang member, and not to mention multiple warrants out for your arrest. I could go on. I wouldn't be surprised if you were rejected for full custody for Miss Mikasa." Pixis threw a file down on his desk. Levi looked down at his blood stained hands in shame. There was no way he would be able to keep Mikasa with him. "How committed are you to this little girl?"

"Fully committed. I will give you all I have just for the small chance that she can stay with me." Levi looked up in determination. The bald man began to chuckle at his words. Opening the drawer in his desk he took out a bottle of whiskey. Mixing it around before taking a swig. Rico made a noise of disapproval behind him.

"This is going to be a tough case to crack, but if you're fully committed than so am I." Chugging the bottle once more, he placed it back in his desk. "Character references and as many as you can. We need the court to see that you are a changed man. Show them you are what is best for that baby. Convince them Mikasa belongs in your custody."

"I brought a few numbers for my character references." Levi placed the paper on the mahogany desk. Pixis signalled Rico to grab the list and read over it.

"There's no family names here." The blond woman frowned.

"They would just hurt my case." Levi stated.

"Levi, I need to know about everything on your file. In full detail. They will use any small occurrence to bring you down. I will be recording everything for reference later when I go over your case by myself."

…

"Big brother! Over here." A pig tailed red-haired girl called out to Levi. The short sixteen year old walked over to the duo with his hands in his pocket, he glared at anyone that crossed his path.

"Don't be so loud Izzy. We don't want to attract unwanted attention." The blonde teen next to her spoke up. Dropping down the plastic bag he held in his hand, Levi frowned as he scanned the area. They were being watched by a few of the groups.

"I brought food." The dark-haired teen crossed his arms. He protectively hovered around the duo.

"I'm starving." Isabelle giggled as she rummaged inside.

"Our grandma has been upset the past few days, so we really haven't had anything to eat in two days." Farlan frowned. "I snuck in some food for Isabel but it wasn't much."

"One day I'll take you guys out of that place, this to you I swear." Levi gritted his teeth. Levi hated Isabel and Farlan's grandmother, she withholds food from them and locks them out of the house throughout the day.

"Is Kenny back from his business trip yet?" Isabel excitedly asked. "He always brings the best chocolates."

"No, he gets home tonight." Levi glared at a passing man who sneered at the trio. The ginger and blonde quietly sat eating what Levi bought for them.

"Ackerman." A tall brunette man looked over at him.

"What do you want?" Levi crossed his arms.

"I thought I told you brats to stay off my turf." Glared the man.

"I told you, 'make me.' Move along now Mat." The teen didn't back down from the man's threat. Foreseeing his next move, Levi quickly blocked his fist with his hand. People surrounded them forming a circle cheering for them to fight.

"You got this big brother!" Levi could hear Isabel yell out to him. Taking out his pocket knife Levi slashed at him. Mat took advantage of his build advantage and tackled Levi down to the ground and punched him continuously. Using all the strength he had, Levi kicked the man off of himself. Spitting blood out from his mouth, Levi wiped his mouth with his cravat.

"That's going to leave a stain." Levi frowned, dusting himself off. The brunette didn't have enough time to block the dark-haired teen's next attack. Both sides took out their blades evading each other's moves.

"Now die!" Levi yelled out as he threw the man down, stabbing him in the shoulder. Straddling the man he brought down his knife for the killing move. Before he made contact, Levi flinched at the sound of sirens in the near distance.

"Rollers!" A man in the back yelled out as everyone began to run from the bloody scene.

Jumping off the man Levi grabbed his friend's arms and quickly ran home. The injured man was carted away by two companions into a car.

"I'll be back for you Levi Ackerman! You better watch your back." Mat yelled out to him.

Dashing into his home with Isabel and Farlan, Levi locked all the doors. They barely escaped the police.

'I should have killed him when I had the chance but I was being childish trying to toy with him.' Levi growled in frustration. Running a hand through his hair the teen sat down on the couch.

"That was so cool!" Isabel excitedly laughed.

"No, it wasn't." Levi replied. Levi hated to fight but it was the only way to survive the streets in the slums.

"Violence isn't the answer. Isabel you have to do well in school. You don't belong here." Farlan fixed her pigtails.

...

'Can I really atone for all the blood on my hands? For all the crimes I had committed? All my wrong doings.'

He wouldn't hear from Pixis for a few weeks. Levi walked the baby section in the grocery store, grabbing everything Mikasa would need for the week.

"Levi?" He looked up to see his worker, Petra Ral.

"Hello Petra." He greeted her. Walking up to the duo the short girl held her hands behind her back. Nervousness evident in her form.

"Oruo and I were talking last night and would love it if you and Mikasa would join us for dinner tonight." Petro bit her bottom lip, fear of his answer. When he didn't say anything she spoke up once more. "You've been secluding yourself for a while now and you didn't tell us you had a daughter. You don't talk to anyone anymore. We're all worried for you."

Levi frowned at the young woman. He couldn't get close to them, everyone he has ever loved left him in some way. Gunther, Oruo, Petra and Eld all found a small place in his thoughts. He couldn't lose them too.

"Okay Petra, I'll take the desert." He agreed to her offer. The redhead smiled at him. He saw so much of Isabel in her that it pained him at times.

Later that night Levi knocked on the couple's door. Mikasa in his arms comfortably, sporting a navy blue dress. With his free hand, Levi fixed the collar Mikasa messed up.

"Welcome! Come in." The door opened to reveal Petra, she wore a flowery black dress with a high collar that went above her knees. "It'll be a moment. Oruo wants everything perfect for you." He could hear the twinge of jealousy in her voice as she spoke.

"Hello Levi, welcome to our home." The older man entered the room.

"This is Mikasa." Levi motioned at the baby is his arms. Mikasa stared at the strangers for a moment before hiding her face in her cousin's chest.

"She doesn't like strangers, does she?" Giggled Petra. He thought back to all the times Hange held onto the baby girl. Why wouldn't Mikasa cry with her? The brunette always seemed to invade his thoughts the same way she invaded his life.

"Let's eat while the food is still hot." Oruo grinned at them.

"Let me get Mikasa situated first." Levi grabbed a blanket from his bag and placed it on the floor in the living room. Looking from the spot on the floor to the table he made sure he would he able to see Mokasa from his seat. Placing her on her stomach the trio went to sit for dinner.

"You're a natural with her!" Petra stated, watching the young girl crawl around the blanket grabbing at the toys left for her.

"I watch Eren for Carla from time to time. The other day I had him for a few hours." Levi commented.

"Who's Mikasa's mother?" Oruo asked him.

"You can't just bluntly ask questions like that." Petra chided him.

"Mikasa is actually my cousin. Her parents were murdered and I have temporary custody of her." Levi placed his tea down. "I filed for full custody but will most likely he declined. If I go to court, will you guys be my character witnesses? If it is too much to ask for, it's fine."

"Yes. Whatever you need, we will help you." Oruo smiled at him. A loud cry was heard from Mikasa. She misplaced her hand when crawling and hit her head on the floor hard. Levi went to the crying infant and rocked her until she calmed down.

"Levi, if you feel tired on your days off and want to come over to rest, while we watch her, our door is always open. If you need a break, don't want to cook, or don't feel well, our home is your home. We want to help you." Petra smiled at him. Oruo grabbed her hand and nodded his head in agreement. He looked up at the duo, a bittersweet feeling crawling in his chest.

"Thank you." Levi placed Mikasa back down and sat down in his seat. He had Erwin, Petra and Oruo on his side so far. Was it really a good idea to fight for Mikasa? He still had doubts in himself. Maybe she would be better without him? What about Hange? Would she accept him for the fucked up man that he was? Once the trial starts she will hear all about his past. Maybe she would accept him for his faults. Running his hand through his hair he frowned, maybe she wouldn't accept him and leave him.

Lost in thought he didn't notice when the couple began to playfully bicker with each other. His phone rang from where it resided in Mikasa's diaper bag. The phone stopped ringing then it began to go off again.

"I'll go put it on silent." Grabbing his phone, Levi's breath hitched a bit when he noticed the caller. He looked from his phone to the couple staring at him.

'Mother.' He thought to himself. She always seemed to pick the worst moments to contact him. When was the last time she even spoken to him? It had been months now. What should he do? What could he do?


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait for me baby. I'll be back in an hour." Those are the last words he heard from his mother after she abandoned him. He sat in the cleanest corner of the room he could find. The bed was filthy and the chairs were sticky. His stomach growled, last thing he remembered eating was a Snickers bar a client of his mother had given him. Out of guilt? Pity? It didn't matter. It was the last thing he had eaten in days. Legs bent to his chest and his head resting on his knees he just sat there patiently waiting. He had lost track of the hours from when his mother left.

"Your name was in his file. He was just left here. A maid found him this morning." An officer stated. "We don't know how long he had been waiting here for. He won't talk to anyone."

'Mother.' Was all the four year old could think.

"You deaf kid? Or just stupid?"

Kenny Ackerman changed his life completely. The stern man took Levi in to his home and cared for him. He bought him clothes, made him food and enrolled him into school. Levi began to finally live a normal life, until one day his mom finally did return. Coming off of whatever drug she was on, Kuchel, barged into Kenny's home. It was as if the last two years never happened. Kuchel hugged her son and cried.

Levi was eight years old now. A lot had changed in his life recently. He was getting ready for school, Kenny was out on one of his business trips and his mother had been up for the past few days. Levi cooked her breakfast and made lunch for later. Making sure he had everything ready he bid his mother goodbye before leaving for school. Walking out he noticed a car parking in Kenny's driveway. A strange man passed him as he made his way towards the school bus. Levi's glared at the man before getting on the bus. Levi returned home and was excited when he noticed Kenny's Volkswagen parked in the driveway. Standing outside the door he could hear yelling coming from inside.

"Kuchel my house isn't a whorehouse! You can't just have your clients coming in and out whenever they feel. I don't care what you do outside of my house but just don't bring that shit inside." Kenny yelled at her.

"I don't need you treating me like a child Kenny. I'll do whatever I please when I want." She crossed her arms.

"Stop acting like one if you don't want to be treated like one. While you're living in my house you won't be bringing strange men in here." Kenny scuffed.

"Well if you're going to be acting like that me and Levi will be leaving your house. We don't need you." Kuchel cried out.

"Kuchel you can't even take care of yourself what makes you believe you can take care of a child like Levi." Kenny laughed. The angry woman left to her shared room with Levi and slammed the door. Kenny opened the front door and looked down at Levi. "Quit hiding kid."

"I wasn't eavesdropping." Levi walked into the living room.

"Don't let your mom catch you with this." Taking out his wallet, Kenny handed the young boy a debit card. "You only use it for food when you're by yourself kid."

Nodding his head, Levi quickly hid the card in one of his school books.

"Levi! Pack your things. Kenny just kicked us out." Kuchel called out to him. Levi could see Kenny watching them from the kitchen window. A beat-up Corolla Camry parked in front of them.

"You didn't say anything about a kid." The man spat out.

"He is really quiet. I forgot I have him sometimes." Kuchel waved him off as they got in the car. He could only watch as the house got farther away.

_Kenny…_

Levi had just turned eleven. He watched all the happy families around him celebrating Christmas.

"I hate this time of year." He mumbled to himself. Walking into the dirty house he saw his mother and her boyfriend passed out on the worn-out couch. He went to the garage where they were kind enough to give him a small futon. Cuddling in the blanket, Kenny had given him a few years ago, Levi fell asleep. The young boy was woken up by being thrown harshly to the ground. Glaring at the assailant he got up from the cold floor.

"My friend wants to park inside so get your shit out of the way." David stated with a hate filled voice. Making the bed into a couch, Levi put it by a wall. Grabbing his blanket and book bag Levi left to the bathroom.

"That's Kuchel's kid?" The man asked David.

"Yeah, he's a little bitch. Stupid midget is a fucking pest." David spat out.

Levi watched his mother wake up from a confused drunken state. Making his way towards her he sat down on the couch next to her. He glanced at her before looking down to the dirty floor.

"Do you know what today is Mom?" He asked her with a pain laced voice.

"Is it Christmas?" She asked him. He nodded her head yes answering her question. "Oh, Merry Christmas sweetie! Sorry I didn't get you anything but for your birthday I'll make it up to you." Kuchel promised him. His breath hitched a bit and his eyes were downcast. He was disappointed but not at her. He was disappointed in himself for getting his hopes up.

"Can I go see Kenny?" Levi asked her.

"No! Don't you ever ask that again." Kuchel yelled.

"I love you mom." Levi told her.

"I love you too sweetie." She smiled at him. "Now hurry up, you're going to be late for school."

Grabbing his backpack he quickly left the house. He wondered around seeing how he could entertain himself for 8 hours. As he was walking past a park in a nearby neighborhood a snowball hit him in the back of his head. He turned around and glared.

"Sorry." A blonde preteen with thick eyebrows smiled at him. The blonde looked at the dark haired boy and frowned. "Aren't you cold?"

Levi looked down at his attire. He wasn't wearing any gloves, his shoes had seen better days and his sweater wasn't even warm.

"What's wrong Erwin?" An older man ran up to the pair. "Hey what's your name?"

"Levi." He replied.

"So are you cold or not kid?" Erwin asked him. All Levi could do was nod his head yes.

"Return it when you can." The other boy quickly took off his sweater and wrapped it around Levi. Slipping his gloves off he placed them in the boy's hand, the blond man wrapped his scarf around him and gave him his beanie.

"What? Why?" Levi was shocked at their kindness. They obviously wanted something from him, but what was it?

"My name is Armin and this is my son Erwin. Come have lunch with us." The older man smiled. "We don't live far from here and we can eat on the patio if that makes you feel more comfortable."

"No, I'm late for something." Levi turned around and ran from the duo. Strangers weren't nice, people are horrible in nature. Turning a corner the young boy looked back to the duo. He watched them leave the park. Armin's arm around Erwin's shoulders.

"You did a good thing Erwin. Not everyone has a fair hand in life. I've always tried giving you everything I could and teaching you all the lessons I had to teach. I'll always be proud of you." His father patted him on his head. "Let's go home I'm hungry and this old man is tired."

"You're not old father." Erwin laughed.

Levi got home to his mom and David fighting in the living room. If he could just cross the room quietly maybe he won't be thrown in to their argument.

"Levi!" His mother yelled out. He turned to her and she gave him an angry look. "Where are my pills baby? I need them. I'm really sick and if mommy doesn't take them, she gets worse." Kuchel cried.

"I didn't grab them mom." Levi replied.

"Why are you lying?" She backhanded him. He could hear David laughing from across the room. "You always lie to me."

"I don't have them." Levi whispered.

"Stop lying to me! Where are they?" She pushed him to the floor and turned her back towards him. "Get out of my sight I don't even want to see you right now."

Levi got up from the floor and sped walked to the garage. David caught up to him and threw him on the cold pavement, locking him out for the night. Setting up his futon Levi wrapped the blanket, he was gifted, around himself tightly.

'Kenny. You stupid ass hole. You let them take me.' Levi's glared at the ground.

It was one in the morning when he heard the door open. Kuchel quietly laid next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry for blaming you baby. I found my pills." Kuchel began to sing him a lullaby. "Mommy loves you Levi."

…

Levi looked down at his phone and grimaced. He knew if he didn't answer her phone call she would just come and cause him more trouble.

"Watch Mikasa for a moment." Levi stepped stepped out to the porch to answer his phone. "Hello Mother."

"Hi baby." Her voice slurred a bit. She began giggling to herself a bit. "I need a little bit of money."

"How much?" He asked her.

"Not that much baby. Just $150." Kuchel began to laugh and whisper to herself.

"I'll take it to you tomorrow mother." Levi told her.

"Remember mommy loves you." Hanging up he groaned in frustration. After calming himself down he walked back into the house and watched Petra struggling to calm Mikasa.

"Soon as you left she began crying." Oruo explained. Taking Mikasa in his arms, Levi kissed her forehead and rocked her until she stopped crying. Sitting back down at the table the trio began to eat their dinner. This time Levi had Mikasa on his lap, holding her tightly. He was afraid to let her go, she was what restrained him from going out and doing something idiotic.

'I'll make sure you won't be treated the way I was Mikasa.'


	6. Chapter 6: The Trip Part 1

**So this is only a part one! As i was making it, the chapter became soooo long. Sorry for the long wait. I'm actually working on a little oneshot for halloween and have a royai fic im also writing. So please bare with me on the updates. I went back a rewrote some it it. No big change really **

**Anywayssssss please enjoy!**

Sitting in his car Levi frowned at the rundown motel his mother lived in. The color was blue and extremely dirty, Levi could make out parts where the color was beginning to chip off. The staircase creaked every other step and the people who stayed there were either on drugs or selling drugs. Getting out of his car he made sure to lock it. His mother was expecting him today. He felt it best to pay her off so she wouldn't try to make a scene in his home or his business. She was a wild card and he could never read her next move. He walked up the steps to her flat and knocked on the wooden door, he waited for his mother to open.

"What are you doing here you brat?" David, his mother's longterm boyfriend opened the door.

"I came to see my mother now go tell her I'm here." Levi ordered him. The older man became furious and threw a punch at Levi. Swiftly grabbing his fist, Levi slammed David to the floor. "I would beat the shit out of you but I am above that now. Go get my mother."

David got up from the floor and slammed the door shut. Levi grabbed onto the railing looking down at all the people loitering around when he spotted a very familiar car pull into a parking spot. He waited a few more minutes before knocking on the door once more.

"Hi sweety!" Kuchel greeted him. She looked thinner and paler from the last time they saw each other. No matter their past Levi still loved his mother. He was worried for her safety and health.

"Are you eating well Mother?" He asked her. She kept playing with the hem of her dirty shirt. Her hair looked unkempt and the bags on the bottom of her eyes looked even darker than before.

"Of course honey." He noticed she began to eye him. She was looking for something and most likely the money he promised her. "I'm really busy right now."

"Here." He handed her the money she was asking for. She counted it twice before looking up at him and smiling. She looked around for anyone watching before she hid it in her pocket.

"I love you lots honey." She quickly walked back into her room not looking back at him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He walked over to the flight of stairs and stopped when he noticed Hange lingering at the top of the staircase holding on to a few bags of groceries.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop." She gave him a sad smile. "I'm actually staying here for a few nights."

"I was just leaving." He moved aside so she could walk up.

"Where's Mikasa?" The brunette woman asked him.

"I left her with her babysitter. She's not setting foot around this vicinity." Levi answered her.

"Why don't you come in for some tea? It's not that fancy stuff you serve at your coffee shop posing as a tea house but it won't make you puke." Hange laughed at her joke. He followed her to her room and noticed it was only three doors down from his Mother's. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here at some motel and not some fancy shmancy hotel complex with a pool and indoor jacuzzi."

She unlocked the door and Levi was in shock. Not because the place was freakishly dirty like he half expected but rather clean. She set down the bags of food and placed a kettle full of water on a burner.

"More curious why you're not in your home." He answered her and began to help her put things away.

"My house got flooded and all the hotels are booked solid this whole month. This was the closest thing to my job. I'm gonna be here for at least another week." Hange cried out. "It's really not too bad for a motel room. It has its own kitchenette."

Levi looked around the room and found her stuff scattered around. He wondered how long she had been staying here. She never said a word when she went to his tea house. Then again he didn't know much about her other than what Erwin had told him and the random facts she threw at him. Watching her go around the small kitchen swiftly he finally noticed her tired form. The bags under her eyes even rivalled his and her hair looked as if it hadn't been washed in a week. She looked not only physically exhausted but mentally drained. His empathetic side wanted to break from its hold and tell her it was alright but knew it wasn't his place. A loud bang could be heard from the other side of the kitchen.

"Don't mind them. They're always fighting in there." Hange chuckled a bit. "I've been here a week and I noticed a lot of people actually live here."

"My mother has lived here for years. Her friend is the owner of the building and gives her a deal. Plus it's a lot of dirtbags who can't keep a stable income." Levi matter a factly stated. He grabbed the tea cup placed in front of him and took a drink. Hange loved watching the odd way he held his cup. He was a small bundle of wonders to her. Past his boring mundane facade he was interesting to her. After he finished his tea Levi went and washed his cup. "I'll see you around Hange. Be careful here."

"Are you actually worried about me short stuff?" Hange wiggled her eyebrows at him. He gave her his regular glare and opened the door to her temporary home.

"No." With his final word he shut the door and went walking to his car. Hange stared at the chair he sat on and smiled to herself.

…

Levi just turned fourteen, he was getting older, stronger. David could sense the shift in the young boys physical appearance. Albeit shorter than all the other boys his grade, Levi could outwit and overtake them in a fight. Lately the young teen had been getting into fights inside and out of school. The other students would taunt him and ridicule him for his mother.

Kuchel Ackerman had always lived a life full of sex, alcohol and drugs. Growing up her parents weren't the best. Her mother was abusive and her father an alcoholic. She ran away from home and started selling her body at the young age of fourteen. Coming back home at sixteen pregnant with a baby boy. Being kicked out by her parents after giving birth, her brother also left home and provided Kuchel a roof to live in. She settled down by making Levi her life for the next few years.

The moment Kuchel turned eighteen and had a little more freedom now she turned back to the streets. Until the age of four, Levi would sleep in various motel rooms paid by different men that his mother would see.

Now at the age of fourteen, Levi stayed in a broken down one bedroom home with his drug addicted mother and her abusive boyfriend. The house was always dirty no matter how much the young boy cleaned, there was never enough food for him when he got home from school, and he was always blamed for everything that happened. His only safe space was his friend's home. Erwin Smith, after a lot of pestering and following him around campus, became Levi's best friend.

Rain fell hard from the sky as Levi walked around campus glaring at the floor. He was one fight away from getting expelled for the rest of the school year. It wasn't his fault he went to school with a lot of pompous jackasses. They sought him out but because he doesn't come from a 'normal' household he was always the one being chastised. Erwin came running up to the brooding teen and threw his arm over the short boys shoulder.

"I heard there was going to be a severe rainstorm tonight and so school might be cancelled until Thursday." The blond grinned. Wind blew hard and thunder could be heard coming closer to the school.

"Hopefully it destroys this stupid place." Levi muttered out.

"It's not going to be that severe." Erwin chuckled. "Come stay at my house tonight. We're going to be camping in the garage."

"Hard Pass." The duo made their way to the lockers.

"Come on. It'll be fun. My mom is making a ton of snacks. I know how much you love sweets." Erwin began to grin about. "She's making her famous homemade apple pie. I know you can't resist that."

Levi froze in the middle of opening his locker and turned over to the blond. "With ice cream on the side all covered with whipped cream?" The dark haired teen squinted his eyes at the blond.

"She even bought chocolate sauce."

It was no secret that Levi Ackerman loved sweets. Love was even an understatement. The first time he tried Mrs Smith's apple pie he finished half the pie himself. The family of three could only watch as he devoured piece after piece. Levi only stopped from grabbing more because of the odd looks he was getting. Even after being encouraged to eat more, Levi stopped eating. Meals were already hard to come by at home, and deserts came rare to the young boy.

After school, Levi went home and noticed it was empty. His mother and David most likely at one of their friends house. With his mother recently turning thirty she began to feel more aware of her age. She felt trapped with David seeing as no one would deem her attractive like she once was. She would never take into account her drug addiction was what made her age so quickly. Packing a duffel bag, Levi left before they got home. He didn't want to be questioned where he was going. Not like they care anyways, but there were times when his mother was lucid enough to notice he was missing.

Arriving at the Smith home, Levi set his bags down and went to join the family at the table. Ailene just finished making lunch for the boys.

"Eat up as much as you want Levi, I made more than enough." She smiled at him as she placed a plate in front of him. There were a lot of times when Levi felt out of place with his best friend's family. They were the perfect poster family that everyone envied. The Smith parents were very involved in their community and son's school. Ailene constantly starting fundraisers and holding her own charity functions. While Armin made big donations and helped fund the events. Although was Armin a very wealthy businessman, he never let his wealth get in his or his families head.

They always supported Erwin in everything he did. Never missed a football game. Threw him a celebratory party when he made captain and won the school campaign in making him president of the student body at the school. The family very charismatic and attractive.

"Levi." Armin called out gaining the teens attention. "In a few weeks some of my business associates are taking their sons on a yearly hunting/camping trip. Would you like to join Erwin and I?"

The side of Levi's lip began to twitch a bit giving then a rare grin. The three beamed at the excitement the young lad emitted. "I'll see if I can join."

"Now how about some desert!" Ailene hurried to the kitchen to grab her homemade apple pie.

…

Hange sat down on the counter of her favorite coffee house, that also sold tea. She had two piles of papers in front of her as she sipped on her too perfect coffee. She was grading papers as a man glared at her. He stood up in front of her from the other side of the counter.

"You have to put crack in your coffee! That's why I'm so addicted to it." Hange huffed out at Levi.

"For the last time I don't drug my clients." Levi rolled his eyes as he read over some of her student's reports. He crossed off a few words the student misspelled and huffed. "This idiot spelled period wrong. How is he in AP?"

"Take a look at this one." Hange handed him one of the papers she was currently grading. The duo was so intrigued making fun of the brunette's students, they didn't notice the figure standing behind Hange crossing his arms.

"Hange if you weren't so smart I would fire you." Erwin gained their attention. Hange jumped up in surprise accidentally spilling coffee on the graded papers.

"Not again." The brunette frowned trying to dry her student's reports. Levi quickly grabbed a clean rag and soap.

"Again?" Erwin raised his eyebrow. Hange began to chuckle as Levi cleaned up the coffee spill. "Levi, I have a surprise for you." The blond began to grin as he went to open the shop's door.

"Levi! I missed you so much." An older woman came rushing in to hug the short man.

"Momma Ailene." Levi's face softened at her as she circled her arms around him.

"She wasn't that excited when she saw me." Erwin sweatdropped. His father in toe holding onto a homemade apple pie.

"Hi there son. It's been a while." Armin patted Levi's shoulder. The short man went back to his previous spot in front of the brunette woman and helped her clean up her coffee stained papers.

"They came for a surprise visit." Erwin smiled as he sat down next to Hange, his parents following suit

"Erwin said you have a baby now." Ailene crossed her arms in disapproval. "You never told us you had a girlfriend. "

"Custody of my baby cousin. But I am in the process of adopting." Levi explained himself. "I don't have a girlfriend. "

"A granddaughter, eh." Armin grinned. "When are you going to introduce us to our princess?"

"We need a family portrait with both the grandkids." Ailene excitedly clapped. Grabbing plates Levi cut the apple pie and set them in front of everyone.

"This is Doctor Zoe Hange. A teacher at my school." Erwin introduced the brunette to his parents. "Hange, these are my parents. Armin and Ailene."

"Hello." The brunette grinned at the two. She took a bite out of the pie and dramatically fell on the floor. "This is the best pie I have ever tasted."

"Thank you." Ailene smiled at the brunette.

"You made this? From scratch?" Hange began to drool with stars in her eyes.

"Calm down four eyes. You're getting slobber all over my counter." Levi frowned handing her napkins. The Smith trio all gave each other glances before nodding.

"Zoe, what do you teach at the school?" Ailene asked the brunette.

"AP Biology. I have some really smart students." Hange grinned at the woman. "I have a few class pets too."

"How long have you been teaching? You look really young." Armin asked her.

"This is my first year. I used to travel for my job." Hange answered them. "I am a researcher for the Mayo clinic, but on temporary leave for a while. My assistant Moblit has taken over my lab and research."

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" Ailene asked her. Levi gave the woman a stern look.

"I'm only twenty seven." Hange scratched the back of her neck.

"You're so young and you've done so much. You even have your doctorate, a lab and travelled." Ailene commented.

"I graduated high school at fifteen. spent the next five years with my nose in a book for my doctorate in modern medicine." Hange smiled. "I was hired on for Mayo before graduating University. I travelled a lot for the rest of my college years and did my classes online. Moblit helped me a ton too."

"So are you dating this Moblit sweety?" Ailene asked Hange. Levi frowned at the blond haired woman.

"Oh no." Chucked the brunette. "He's a really good guy but our relationship has always been that of student and teacher."

"We should get going. Baby Armin was left with the sitter while i went to pick up my parents. He must be cranky." Erwin stood up from his seat.

"I'm making dinner at Erwin's house tomorrow so bring your baby girl Levi. You should join us Zoe." Ailene smiled at the brunette.

After their goodbyes the Smith's left the small tea shop. She turned over to Levi and began to grin.

"They so want me to be baby Armin's step mom." Hange chuckled. Levi glared at her and went back to grading papers for her.

"Or its a set up to finally take you to the looney bin." The short man muttered at her. Hange playfully slapped Levi in the arm and smiled.

"I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow." Levi kept his stare down at the homework.


	7. Chapter 7: The Trip Pt2

**Here's chapter 7! Next chapter is where the real drama begins. Anyways thanks for all the follows and all the reviews. Well enjoy~**

It was the summer of Levi's thirteenth birthday. He was excited for today's camping trip, it was his first time leaving town. With all the bags packed and sleeping bag nicely folded, he was just waiting for his ride. He saw Armin's truck near his home and he all but jumped into the truck. Levi sat in the back fidgeting in his seat watching the scenery fly by. The five hour drive to the campgrounds didn't feel so long because Armin went over the itinerary and camping tips. Arriving at the campsite early noon, Levi noticed four other cars parked near them. Stepping out of the car he inhaled a big gust of air. It smelled so clean and it hurt a bit as it went down to his lungs. In the city, the air was so polluted and dirty. He loved the smell of the forest. The trio went over to the group of men and boys setting up their tents.

"Now that everyone has arrived. Once we finish up setting up our campgrounds we are going to have a light lunch then go on a hike. There's a waterfall eight miles from here. It'll be a good chance to get acquainted." One of Armin's business partners spoke. Apart from the trio, ten other men and teens accompanied them.

"We do this every year. You're the only new person here." Erwin explained to Levi. "Getting to the waterfall is a competition with the guys, so get ready to run."

There were six boys, ages ranging from thirteen to seventeen. They watched Levi with curious eyes but didn't make an effort to approach him. The short teen quietly sat next to Erwin listening in to his conversation. The boy he spoke with was fairly tall for his age. His name is Brian, he has brown hair and currently in his last year of high school. The brunette turned over to Levi and gave him a wide smile.

"You ever been hunting Levi?" Brian asked him.

"No." Levi bluntly answered him.

"You're gonna love this weekend. It's packed with fun games and competitions. The last day is the highlight of the weekend. Right after we pack up all the camping stuff we go hunting and the family with the best prey is the winner." Carl, a dark haired blond with sparkling green eyes grinned at Levi.

With lunch being over, Levi and the rest of the teens did some stretches. The eight boys stood in a straight line facing true North. Eight miles would get them to a waterfall and showcase the winner. Levi was at a disadvantage for not knowing the terrain, but Erwin knew a secret passageway they could use. The year before he purposefully lost in order to gain this new information. This was the year he was going to win every competition there was.

A dark haired boy, Ben, was the one to count down. As soon as he yelled out 'go,' the boys scattered in different directions. He felt Erwin grab on to his arm and start running. Levi followed the tall blond through the forest, counting every step and every turn they took incase they got lost.

"These guys are a bit competitive. Last year I strategized and gained intel on each one of them. We can beat those smug bastards easily." Erwin sped up towards a mountain signalling the other boy to follow. Levi never saw this side of the blond, he was always calm and collected. Having higher ground, Levi looked around and spotted the waterfall they were competing to get to. He saw a few of the other boys running. Erwin had thought this all through, while the rest were running around the mountain the blond thought it best to push forward and go over it. They were in the lead, all the duo had to do was go down and run two miles to get to their destination. It would only take fifteen minutes at the most. Catching up to the dark haired boy, Erwin had a sadistic glint in his eyes. "We are gonna roll down this mountain. It's smooth so only minimal bruises."

"That's fucking disgusting. This is a shithole for wild animals and you expect me to just roll in their piss and feces?" Levi scuffed at the blond. All Erwin did was smirk at the dark haired boy. "You're a fucking lunatic."

"If we run down, the traction is just going to make us topple over anyways. This way we roll down gracefully and don't risk a bigger injury than accidentally falling over." Erwin explained to him. All Levi did was flip the blond off and begin walking down. "You're just making this harder on yourself." Erwin quickly ran towards Levi surprising the shorter boy by tackling him on the floor and throwing him down.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Levi yelled out at the laughing blond as he rolled down. Erwin threw himself soon after. With his weight and height making him much heavier than the small boy, Erwin quickly passed him. The moment Erwin's feet hit the floor he ran for his life because now Levi had a vendetta against him.

"At least we'll make it to first place." Erwin chuckled to himself looking back at the boy chasing after him.

This year Erwin Smith was going to win every competition there was.

…

Before picking up Mikasa from his neighbor's house, Levi went to get himself ready for tonight's dinner. He hadn't seen Erwin's parents in almost a year and was excited for dinner. He loved the way they treated him just like family. He wouldn't have been surprised if they didn't want anything to do with him anymore. After the summer of his freshman year of high school, everything began to change around him. He had austrized himself from Erwin and all the people around him.

Grabbing a pair of black slacks and a navy blue dress shirt he set it down on his bed. Going through all of Mikasa's clothes he looked for a dress that would match his shirt. Picking out a navy blue dress with white polka dots and a white collar, that Petra had bought for the small girl, he placed it on his bed ready to iron them.

Picking up Mikasa from his neighbor's home Levi thanked Carla for watching the baby. Mikasa was very lively as he walked home, she giggled as she played with his hair and poked at his face. He loved that she was a happy baby. He looked at the time after taking Mikasa a quick bath. He had an hour to get to Erwin's house and had yet to pick up Hange.

"We're gonna have dinner with that crazy four eyes and eyebrows tonight." Levi told Mikasa as he dressed her in her dress. He brushed her thin hair out of her face and looked pleased with her appearance. Mikasa kicked her feet in excitement at the mention of Hange. "Why do you like that slob so much? She's annoying." Levi playfully poked at Mikasa's face. She giggled and swung at his hands. He picked her up to take her to her car seat.

"Papa." She whispered at him as she hugged him placing her small head on his chest. His breath hitched a bit and his eyes widened. He had to have heard her wrong. He kissed her forehead and grabbed her diaper bag ready to leave for the small dinner.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Frowning as he parked outside the run down motel rooms he looked over at Mikasa. He swore she would never go near a place like this and here he was taking her to the worst motel building he could think of. Sighing he took her out of her carseat and walked up a flight of stairs to Hange's temporary home. Levi could hear arguing coming from his Mother's room as he passed it. Knocking on Hange's door he waited for her to open it. He could hear rushed footsteps and a chair topple over inside the room. The door opened and Hange looked over at the duo and grinned.

Levi was taken back a bit. From the time he had met Hange he had never seen her dress so feminine. She always opted for band shirts like Nirvana and Rise against when in casual attire. The times she did go to functions she would wear jumpsuits, but today she wore a flowy dress. It was nothing fancy or showy but she definitely did stand out to him.

"You're staring shorty." She surprisingly matched with his and Mikasa's attire. She wore a white dress that went down to her knees and a navy blue coat over it.

"You usually smell like shit. It's a surprise." Levi huffed out. Hange grabbed her keys and phone before following the man to his car.

"You look handsome Levi." Hange smiled at him. He looked over at her as they reached a red light.

"You look stunning." Levi looked back at the road as he continued his way to Erwin's house. Hange's face turned a deep red as his words replayed in her mind. Arriving to meet the Smith family the trio stood outside the door. Hange knocked a bit too loud and rushed.

"I'm so nervous." She played with the zipper on Mikasa's diaper bag. He glanced at her quickly and looked back to the door.

"They're really kind people. They won't judge you for being odd or throw you out for not acting like them." Levi stated. Ailene was the one to open the door for the trio. She happily clapped and greeted them with hugs. Taking Mikasa from Levi's arms the older woman paraded her to her husband.

"Look at her! She is so beautiful. Ari go grab baby Armin so we can take a few pictures." Ailene excitedly spoke. Erwin grabbed his camera and took a few shots of his parents with the babies.

"The family resemblance is strong. If I didn't know you or her I would have assumed she was your biological daughter." Armin commented. He handed the baby back to Levi as she began to get fussy again.

"Zoe, do you mind taking a picture of us by the fireplace?" Ailene kindly asked the brunette. Shaking her head no, Hange gladly took the polaroid. Armin and Ailene sat down on two chairs with baby Armin on Armin's lap and Mikasa on Ailene's lap. Erwin stood behind Armin with his hand on his shoulder and Levi stood behind Ailene with his hand on her shoulder.

"Everybody say cheese!" Hange cheerfully spoke. Taking a few photos for the makeshift family.

"Beautiful family photo." Hange genuinely smiled at them as she handed Ailene the Polaroid.

"Take one with the boys Zoe." The older blond woman lightly pushed the brunette to the fireplace. Levi stood in the middle of Erwin and Hange.

"Hi there Erwin. You see Levi around?" Zoe jokingly looked around the room.

"I thought I saw him go to the kitchen Hange." Erwin placed his palm on his chin. "I wonder where he could be."

"Shut up you tall freaks and let's take the stupid photo." Levi huffed and crossed his arms.

…

He was going to kill Erwin. Levi was livid as he chased the blond through the forest. He couldn't believe he had rolled around in piss and shit. Erwin could hear the loud sound of water hitting rocks. He cheered happily when he noticed he was the first to arrive. Levi, finally catching up to the blond, harshly pushed him into the cold water. Erwin laughed as he swam around in the water. Levi glared at him and went to find a place to sit down. Ten minutes later the other boys arrived. All of them were exhausted from the run but gained all their energy back the moment they saw the water. Quickly taking off their shirts, most of them threw themselves into the water.

"That was smart to go over the mountain." Brian commented as he sat next to Levi. A blond not too far from them scoffed at his statement.

"That was just pure luck." The boy glared at Levi as he past them.

"Don't worry about Floch. He could be a bit of an asshole at times but he's pretty chill most of the time." Ben smiled at the dark haired boy. "You gonna get in the water?"

"I'll pass." Levi grimaced at the muck water. Ben and Brian nodded at him before running into the water.

Who knew what kind of bacteria and shit was floating in there. He watched as the guys ran up a small hill to a tree where a rope was tightly tied on. Throwing themselves into the water. Levi sat by himself for a while thinking about home and whether or not his Mother remembered he had left. Or if she had even realized he wasn't there. What was she doing right now? Was she worried about him?

"What's eating you up kid?" Levi looked up and found Armin looking down at him smiling.

"Nothing, just lost in thought." The young teen answered him looking down at the ground. Armin sat down next to him and looked out to the water watching as Erwin was tackled back into the water by Ben.

"Levi, I know your situation at home isn't the best. Your mother can't completely connect with you even if she wanted to and her boyfriend doesn't like you. I see how you try to act hard as if nothing ever affects you. But that isn't true, now is it? You may be one of the strongest people I know but once you get past that hard exterior there's a different Levi. You are passionate about everything you do, you love stronger than most people, and you care about everyone in your own way. You may not outwardly tell us how much you love us but you show us with your actions. The way you support Erwin in all he does. On Saturdays you walk all the way to my home to mow my lawn while I'm at work. Ailene loves when you guys sit around the table for hours just talking and drinking tea." Armin patted Levi's shoulder. "One day you're going to be sitting around in your own house with your own family and looking back at this time wondering how you got from here to there. I know you sometimes feel like you grabbed the short end of the stick and your situation won't get any better. But I want you to remember something kid, we're gonna be there for you. Through all your ups and your downs, because you are very much a part of my family."

"Thank you Armin. I really needed to hear that." Levi looked up at him and gave him a smile.

…

Levi stared at the photo of the three and his face softened a bit. He looked over at the tall lanky woman currently holding onto Mikasa and talking with Armin. Hange made him feel something he had never felt before. He wondered what made her so special to him. Was it her beautiful brown eyes that shone a mesmerizing honey color in the light? Was it her messy hair that she would let down to her shoulders from time to time? The way she goes along with his shitty jokes and puns? The way she enthusiastically spoke about everything she loved? Maybe it was a mix of everything that made him grow so fond of her.

"What was your dream job as a child Zoe?" Ailene asked the brunette.

"I wanted to be a zoo keeper." Hange replied. Mikasa played with the shiny bracelet on the brunette's arm. "I love all animals. I even wanted a pet monkey growing up, but my mother was allergic to the dander pets carry. So I had a fish tank and a snake."

"Dinner is officially ready." Erwin grinned as he came out of the kitchen holding onto a ham. He placed it in the middle of the table as the adults sat down. Baby Armin was on his high chair hitting the plastic table with the palm of his hands.

"Someone's hungry." Laughed Ailene as she served a small plate for her grandson. Grabbing a baby spoon she fed him mashed potatoes. Levi sat next to Hange at the table with Erwin next to him. Ailene and Armin on the other side with baby Armin next to his grandma. Mikasa happily sat on Levi's lap eating everything he fed her.

"The holidays are coming up in three months. Thanksgiving at Levi's house this year and Christmas at our house." Armin stated.

"Amelia and her husband are coming down and she says they have a big surprise for us." Ailene looked over at Hange. "Amelia is my niece. Her and Erwin grew up like siblings. I'll show you some family photos after dinner. You're going to need to catch up before the holidays dear."

"I've been meaning to ask." Armin looked over at Levi and Hange. "How long have you two been together?" Hange spit out a little bit of the water she was drinking whilst Levi paused for a second.

"Dating?" Hange asked, maybe she had heard wrong.

"Are we wrong?" Ailene looked at them curiously. "Sorry for assuming but you guys looked so close at the tea shop and you came together." Levi stayed quiet trying to decipher the brunette's reaction.

"Levi and I are friends." Hange looked over at Levi to find he was staring right at her.

"Ah." Levi looked back down to his almost finished plate. "Just friends."

The table got quiet and the only sounds you could hear were baby Armin's hums and Mikasa's giggles. Armin cleared his throat and turned to Erwin.

"I hear the football team has a high chance of making state." Armin told Erwin.

"Mike is the best coach the school has ever had. He really trains those boys to their highest potential." Erwin grinned.

"He was the Captain after you graduated high school, wasn't he dear?" Ailene asked him. Erwin nodded his head yes at her question.

...

It was the last night of camp and Levi flourished at all of the weekend games. He had the most endurance, the best aim and the hardest throws. Winning first place in all the competitions, the adults had planned. The teens were currently in a tug of war competition.

"That Levi boy is a beast. Its as if he has no physical limitations." One of the men commented. "What gym does he train in?"

"He doesn't. That's his natural born talent. He's strong willed and strong minded. I've never seen him give up." Armin proudly smiled. "Him and Erwin bring out the best in each other. Together they make an unstoppable team."

Floch Forster, one of the teens, frustratingly pushed Levi back a few steps. The dark haired boy glared at the blond and growled.

"What's your problem?" Levi gritted his teeth as he grabbed the taller boys collar.

"You're a cheater. That's my problem." Floch hissed throwing a punch at Levi. The shorter boy grabbed on to his wrist and slammed him on the floor.

"Come on guys. Let's keep it friendly. Its our last night here at the camp. After today you won't have to deal with each other until next year." Erwin nervously chuckled as Levi dusted off his pants. Floch glared at the short boy as he stood up from the floor.

"Whatever." He pushed past the duo as he went straight to his tent.

"What an asshole." Levi muttered to the blond.

"I can't wait to see who catches the biggest game this year!" Grinned Erwin as they sat in front of the campfire. "Last year the Tuckers won."

"Come on boys, get to sleep. Tomorrow we get up before the sun. You need to be well rested." Armin patted the boy's shoulders.

Morning quickly came for Levi. There was a bittersweet feeling as he got dressed for the day. He enjoyed his weekend with Armin and Erwin and didn't want it to end. There was a part of him that didn't want to return home. He sat down next to a boy named Craig. They were a lot alike, both teens preferring a comfortable silence.

"Ever shot a gun?" Craig's asked him.

"Used to go shooting with my uncle when I was younger." Levi answered him.

"Ah, good luck out there man." Craig told him.

"You too." Levi nodded his head at him as they went back to their food.

…

The night was coming to an end. Leftovers were refrigerated, dishes were cleaned and put away, and both babies were asleep. Baby Armin in his crib and Mikasa peacefully sleeping in Levi's arms. They all sat down in Erwin's living room.

"She's such a beautiful baby." Ailene smiled as she watched Levi rub circles on Mikasa's back. "You're so natural with her."

"Ah, it took awhile but she finally warmed up to me." The dark haired male told her. "I'm going through the process of adopting her."

"She's not officially under your care?" Armin asked him.

"No, Kenny is her legal guardian." Levi replied to him. He brushed back Mikasa's hair from her face as she moved her head to turn the other way.

"If you need anything let us know. We can get you a really good lawyer." Armin smiled at him.

"I referred him to Dot Pyxis." Erwin told his father.

"That Pyxis sure is a special case. You're in good hands Levi." Armin told him. He then turned to Levi and smiled.

"We should get going. Mikasa needs to get to bed already." Levi got up from the couch. Hange followed him with the diaper bag.

"Thank you for coming to dinner." Ailene hugged both Hange and Levi.

"Thanks for having me over." Grinned the brunette woman. She covered Mikasa from the cold winds outside with a baby blanket.

"We're leaving town tomorrow. It was nice getting to meet you." Armin shook her hand.

"Don't be a stranger Levi." Ailene patted his head. "Call more often and I'll see you for Thanksgiving."

"Goodbye Mama Ailene, until next time. You too Armin." Levi closed the door on his way out. Hange was enthusiastically talking as he took her home. He parked his car outside the motel rooms and walked Hange to her door with Mikasa still sleeping in his arms.

"Thank you Levi." Hange sincerely told him.

"I wasn't the one to invite you." He answered her.

"Thank you for always putting up with me. I know I can be really boisterous at times." Hange smiled and scratched the back of her head. "I'm kind of new to this friendship type thing we have."

"Me too four eyes." Levi sighed as he looked down at Mikasa.

"I really enjoy being around you. When Armin mistook us for a couple, I wasn't disappointed. I like you clean freak and I want to go out with you on a date sometime." Hange grinned at him.

"Okay." He answered her. Hange's face lit up in excitement. She bent down and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you around shitty glasses."

"Bye Shorty." She waved him off. Hange didn't go inside until she saw Levi and Mikasa get safely into his car. Levi didn't leave until he saw Hange get safely into her room.

…

Hours had passed since they started hunting. Levi was learning a lot about the sport from Mr Smith. He was going over tricks and showing them how to look for animals. Armin looked down at the ground and grinned.

"Look here boys. There's a buck close to here. These prints are fresh." He motioned for the two teens to look at the tracks on the floor. He pointed behind Erwin and shushed the duo. He then whispered, "I hear something over there."

The trio quietly walked closer to the noise and crouched behind some bushes. There was a seven foot deer peacefully drinking from a small stream.

"He's huge." Erwin commented. He glanced at Levi and silently chuckled. "He's at least two feet taller than you."

"Shut up you freak." Levi glared. Armin turned over to Levi and smiled.

"Last year was Erwin's first time shooting a deer. It's your turn this year boy." The blond man quietly handed Levi his rifle. A warm feeling rushed through Levi's chest. A feeling he had not felt since his time with Kenny. Aiming at the deer, Levi carefully shot the firearm. The sound was much louder than Levi had remembered. There was a painful ringing in his ears as he saw the deer fall to the floor.

"You did it on your first shot!" Erwin proudly slapped Levi's back. The trio went to their prey and made sure he was dead. It was a clean shot to the forehead and he passed quickly.

"Now I'm going to show you how to tie him up so we can drag him back to base." Armin clapped his hands. After thoroughly explaining and demonstrating to the boys how to carefully knot the rope he let them try it by themselves. Once the buck was perfectly tied they made their way back to camp.

The trio was the last to arrive. All the other groups had a buck of their own. Ben, Brian and Craig all rushed to Levi's side.

"How was the hunt?" Brian enthusiastically asked the duo.

"Levi was the one to take the shot. Shot it square in the head on his first try." Grinned Erwin. The boys cheered for the short boy.

"You're so cool Levi! It took me two shots to kill my deer." Ben stated.

"Well of course the cheater got it on his first shot." Snorted Floch. "He shouldn't even be on this trip."

"Levi is a part of my family. Watch your mouth Floch." Erwin crossed his arms. The trio nervously looked between the two blonds.

"He's just your charity case of the year." Floch glared and inched closer to Erwin. "Last year it was feeding the homeless. Is this year making sure the poor boy doesn't wind up in prison? I've seen him around school. Why waste your time? He's a monster." He spat out.

"Take that back you asshole." Erwin grabbed Floch by the collar of his shirt. Before his fist could connect to Floch's face he was stopped by Armin.

"Calm down boys. Violence isn't the answer to every argument." Armin frowned. "Now come on we finished weighing the bucks. Let's see who won this year." Shawn, an associate of Armin's, cleared his throat.

"Everyone went all out this year. It was a really close competition this year. But the winner's of this year are the Smith's by 8 pounds." Shawn and the rest applauded the trio. Floch crossed his arms and glared at Levi. Levi locked eyes with him and glared back.

"You're a monster and I'm going to prove it." Floch growled at him.

"Try your best." Levi challenged him.

…

Arriving home, Levi quickly took Mikasa inside. He felt a pang of guilt for having her out for so long. Instead of laying her down in her crib Levi opted in taking her back to his room. Mikasa would wake up in the middle of the night if she didn't feel him close. Levi carefully dressed her in sleepwear in fear of waking her up.

"I hope you liked your grandparents." He lied down next to her. "They're really nice people. Grandpa Armin might be hard on you at times but he means well. Grandma Ailene cooks even better than I do." In her sleep, Mikasa inched closer to Levi and cuddled into his arm. "Goodnight Mikasa, I love you." He kissed her forehead and rubbed circles into her back until he fell asleep.


End file.
